Damien Cygnus Black
by DrummerBoy4life
Summary: A baby kidnapped by the Ministry. Only the Minister knows his true heritage. Will he discover it himself or will have to find help with his mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. Which path will he follow Light or Dark: You Decide.  Rated T for swearing maybe M L8R


**A/N: **I bet that you thought that I would never write again. Well you were wrong, here I am with a brand new story for you. Its even a Harry Potter fic (Although it is my first HP fic so dont be to mean about it.  
>I think that is all I have to say in an authors note, I dont have any reviews to respond to yet so I will dally no more.<p>

Apart from the - **Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Harry Potter or any characters from the story. I am using them in a peice of fiction that does in no way reflect the originals **(Actually, it will be cannon, so it may reflect the story a bit ^_^ )

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicion and Love <strong>

**Chapter 1 - The Baby**

Ooooo0ooooO

St. Mungos

Ooooo0ooooO

Bellatrix looked down at the bundle of blankets that was resting in her arms. Inside this bundle was a small baby boy; a baby that would grow to change the world, both magical and muggle.

This boy was her son.

Of course, this small individual would not change the world just now, that destiny was for another baby, one 'Harry James Potter'. The baby that Bellatrix Lestrange holds will discover his own destiny when he is old enough.

The medi-witch beside Bellatrix looked down at the baby that she had just helped deliver, with the one question she needed to ask, memorised from countless births. "What is his name, the baby?"

Bellatrix was expecting the question and remembered how she and Rodolphus had discussed what would happen. She looked across to Rodolphus, her eyes asking a silent question. He gave a small nod and Bella responded with one of her own. She turned back to the medi-witch, "He will be called Damien. Damien Cygnus Black".

The medi-witch looked at Rodolphus with an intrigued look but could not keep the question from slipping out of her lips, "Black? Not Lestrange?" she asked. Although when she saw the look on Rodolphus' face, a mix between annoyance and regret, she knew she should have kept quiet.

Rodolphus glared at her, his emotions bubbling onto the surface. "Yes Black!" he exploded. "But our reasons are our own, you should not pry into the lives of people with power, you silly witch." Rodolphus was starting to pull his wand out.

"Rod! No." Bellatrix commanded her husband, as she was becoming bored of his constant need to show his prestige off. She looked over to the frightened medi-witch and, in an effort to calm her down, asked when she could leave with her son and take him home.

The medi-witch was pulled out of her stupor by the question and then remembered her protocols. "You will be allowed to go once you have a calming draught and I will have to give you a small check to see if you will be healthy enough to leave." She responded.

Bella nodded her head and looked back over to Rodolphus. "Do you want to hold him, Rod? He is _your_ son after all and I'm sure his adorability will even melt that block of ice you call a heart. Go on; just look in his eyes Rod. Your will forget about your argument soon, when you just hold him."

Rodolphus grumbled a reply and held out his hands for Bellatrix to pass him the baby. As soon as he looked into its eyes, he realised Bella was right. The baby's eyes were giant orbs of luminosity that twinkled with a youthful light, igniting an intensity of feelings that came from his very heart. Rodolphus began to worry though, he could not have these feelings for a child that was not his own. A child that was not a Lestrange. A child that might not even be a pureblood.

"Well", Bella asked. "Have you changed your opinion on my son, Rodolphus?"

As Rodolphus looked at the baby in his arms once more and got his answer. He looked over to his wife and spoke. "We will raise him a Lestrange, Bella. He will live like pureblood royalty and he will act like a proper gentleman." He promised Bellatrix. "He will be a notoriously powerful wizard. But most importantly Bella", Rodolphus gave Bellatrix back the baby and looked into her eyes, "He will follow our Lord, till death".

Bellatrix let out a small shriek of glee as Rodolphus handed the small baby boy over and she cuddled the small bundle of blankets to her heart.

The medi-witch asked Bella if she wanted the calming draught that she gotten from the potions store. Bellatrix replied with a small 'yes' and drank the potion when she had it handed over to her.

"Will the baby be staying here or do you want to take him home as soon as possible." The medi-witch asked after Bellatrix gave her the potion phial back.

"We want to take to take young Damien home as soon as possible. How long will that be?"

"I'll just have to run a diagnostic spell on you, Mrs Lestrange. Then I will give you a copy of the birth certificate and Mr Lestrange will have to sign a paper that says he was here for the birth and that he clarified you were able to leave the hospital." She began the diagnostic spell and made sure to check for everything and anything. She turned to Bellatrix and Rodolphus and told them the good news. "Mrs Lestrange is perfectly healthy and will be able to leave the hospital. I'm just going to get the copy of the birth certificate and those papers for you to sign Mr Lestrange." She started to walk out the room when suddenly…

"Thank you, miss…"

"Miss Thomson"

"Well, thank you Miss Thomson"

"You're welcome, Mr Lestrange. I shall go get those papers now." Miss Thomson spun around and started a brisk walk towards her office where the documents were.

Rodolphus turned back to Bellatrix and sat down next to her, held her hand and asked her, "Do you think we can actually raise him Bella. I know I promised those things but now I'm not sure any more. What if he grows up and hates me Bella. What would I do?"

Bella regarded Rodolphus for a brief moment and took account of what she saw; fear and eyes that were begging for her to understand.

She did understand.

She griped his hand a little tighter to reassure him and spoke the words that came from her heart. "Rod, he won't hate you. Just because you are not his real father does not mean you cannot be a father to him. You can love him with all your heart and you will take care of him and you Will be his father, because he will love you like a son should. You will always be his father in his own eyes. He won't have anyone else to give that title to."

Bella relaxed her grip slightly and let Rodolphus stand up. As Bellatrix looked closer, she could see the smallest implication of a tear in his eye. "You shouldn't say things like that Bella. _It ruins your image_…" For saying this, he got a light punch to his shoulder with Bella's free hand.

"My image! I wasn't the one that was afraid my son wouldn't like me" Bella retorted playfully.

'Knock' 'Knock'

The medi-witch, Miss Thomson, knocked on the door to get the couples attention. "I have the documents for you to sign." She handed Rodolphus a few sheets of parchment and then turned around to Bellatrix to give her the birth certificate of 'Damien Cygnus Black'.

Rodolphus signed the documents and passed them to Miss Thomson. She checked them over and gave a satisfied smile and then, with a flick of a wand, she transported them to her office.

"Is that everything," Rodolphus asked. "Can we take him home now?"

The medi-witch took a quick glance at Bella and the baby and then looked back at Rodolphus. "Yes you will be able to take your son home now. Although I do not suggest apperating, especially with your wife in that state. It would be better if you used the knightbus or if you wanted, you could try using the floo. There is a fireplace connected to the network just down the hall, next to my office."

"Thank you again, Miss Thomson. My wife and I shall be leaving just now." Rodolphus walked over to Bellatrix's bed and gave her a hand up, while she held onto Damien. "C'mon then Bella, we have a house to get back to." He grasped onto Bella, guiding her towards the door and out of the ward.

They approached the Fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and said the command for their destination, "Lestrange Manor". The fire flared green and engulfed the family as the magic transported them to their home.

The green flames flashed again as the family of; Bellatrix, Rodolphus and little Damien, appeared in their home. As Rodolphus walked over to the sitting room, Bella looked down at her baby again. There was just something about the gaze that the baby gave her with his eyes, it was not power behind them though; it was innocence. Softly she spoke to him, "Welcome to your home Damien. It will always be here for you". Unbeknownst to Bellatrix, was the magic that had come into her words. She had accidentally made an oath that Damien will always have sanctuary in the house.

"Bellatrix", Rodolphus said from behind her. "We should go put him in the nursery now. I'm sure he will just love it. Now come on upstairs and see what I made for him."

Rodolphus walked up the stairs with a new air of confidence in that he would be a good father, with Bella following behind with much the same feeling. When they reached the first landing, Bella had a quick glance at all the doors, wondering which one the baby's room was. As she looked, she could only see the normal six doors: one bathroom, two bedrooms, one master bedroom, her own private room and the library. There was no nursery, no baby room. She quickly fixed her gaze on Rodolphus, thinking that he was actually not telling the truth but then she saw him move once again.

He began walking up the second set of stairs, the ones that led to the Master suite, Bellatrix's suite and Rodolphus' other study. As Bella looked closer though, she could see that the study did not look like a study. Partly because on the door it had the words **'Children Inside - Beware'**. _"It was just like Rod to put that on the door,"_ thought Bellatrix. Then she noticed the other features as well, like the crib, the array of stuffed animals (magical and non-magical) but also the wards that Bellatrix could feel as she walked into the room.

"Oh Rod! It is just so completely perfect. I love it and I know that Damien will love it as well" Bella gushed.

As Bellatrix had been admiring Rodolphus' handiwork, he had stepped in closer to her and hugged her, trying his best to hug little Damien as well. "I think it is best we put him in his new bed, Bella. He must need to sleep as much as we do".

Bella agreed with Rodolphus and placed Damien in his new bed, giving him a small kiss goodnight. "Happy Birthday Damien" Bella said softly as she walked out the room, joining up with Rodolphus as they went to bed. In the room that was right next to Damien's.

Oooo0oooO

1Year Later

Oooo0oooO

Bellatrix Stormed into the house with an explosion of rage as she bellowed out "**They didn't know ANYTHING. Crouch said that they would. That it would be WORTH IT. Now we have aurors on our heels and we will end up in AZKABAN!"** During the tirade Bella had ran stamping up the stairs heading for her only retreat that she could get - from what she does. It was her son, Damien.

When Bellatrix reached the second set of stairs, her ferocity had cooled slightly and she was now actually prepared to listen to what Rodolphus has to say; she had ignored him and point-blank refused to listen to his begging.

As she opened the door to Damien's room, the simple sight of him in peaceful slumber erased all her worries. She looked around the room, trying to take in every detail that she could. As she looked, she felt a light brush on her shoulder; it was cold and felt like it passed through her entire arm. Bellatrix ignored it and changed her focus back to her son.

She reached down and picked him up then holding him close to her heart, she said only one word of comfort, "Damien". She looked into his eyes then, they were still the bright orbs filled with youthfulness, still a pale blue colour that was always shifting from blue to grey and back again.

Bella still wondered at the magic his eyes held, they enraptured her and almost forced her to love him. It was still a mystery to both Bellatrix and Rodolphus why his eyes would not pick a specific colour. The normal shifting blue/grey colour they had gotten used to but they had noticed that if Damien ever got anything taken away from him or if he just felt in a different mood, then his eye colour would shift, not drastically, only a few shades. Although Rodolphus had spotted one time, that Damien's eye colour became an almost predatory yellow - if only for a few seconds - when he had met Narcissa's familiar, a cat.

As Bellatrix was nuzzling Damien into her chest, she remembered what had gotten her furious. She was furious because aurors were after her and were very close to catching her and Rodolphus. It was with that train of thought she realised the aurors _were_ going to catch her and she would have to leave her little Damien.

She felt him wriggle slightly and try to get closer to her. That small movement just warmed heart that her baby was actually trying to get closer to her but with this action came a sharp realisation.

She would have to leave him.

Rodolphus had seen how annoyed Bella was so he slowly walked up the stairs to try to talk with Bella again. He had given her fifteen minutes alone with Damien; it was normally long enough for her to be calm again. He knocked on the door and stepped inside the room, only to hear Bella's parting words to her baby.

"I have to go now", she whispered softly, "But I promise I will **always **protect you. From everyone and **anyone**. You will always have a home here, little Damien. I will always love you." Bella put Damien back into his bed, giving him a small kiss on his head. When she had finished carefully placing him down, she spun on her heels and walked out the room only glancing at Rodolphus when she passed him, tears in her eyes.

Bellatrix made it down to the ground floor of her house.

It was then that she heard it. Footsteps outside of the front door. Her heart almost seemed to stop beating. 'Were they going to catch her?' She was paralyzed to the spot for a second. She shook her head. It was silly – probably just her imagination. She walked closer to the door, studying it. She snaked her hand onto the doorknob. Her heart beat faster. She could hear something. Just as she dropped her hand off the doorknob, it came again. But this time it was at the sitting room window. A figure, shrouded and solitary. Like statues – or aurors. She reached into her pocket and grasped her wand. Something shifted outside the window, making the bushes bristle…

Suddenly, with an explosion tearing through the door, dozens of aurors rampaged into the Lestrange manor. Bellatrix was shocked still, she just could not move as she watched the rest of her home be destroyed. Windows smashed, doors thundered open and walls blasted down. All the destruction yet she had not even reacted. Although when she heard Rodolphus bellowing at her to run, she was torn out of her stupor and could only comply with his command.

As she started running for it, dozens of stunners were cast at her. She tried to dodge as many as she could but they kept coming at her, one after the other. She had to use her shield to deflect the rest, when she saw her target come into sight. The small forest in the grounds. The only safe place that she knew where she could apperate. She sent a stunner at the nearest auror and ran for it.

Bellatrix ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, feet pounding onto the ground, firing stunners at anything she saw. Behind her, she could hear Auror Moody shouting orders to get her and the sound of curses as they whizzed towards her. Her heart was beating in her throat, each breath, rasping like an old man. Ahead she could see the blurred outline of the forest boundary. With one last effort, she launched herself into the trees.

Scrambling around, looking for cover, she desperately tried to organise her mind. She thought of where she was going to go. Where she could get sanctuary. Bellatrix pictured the place in her mind, clearing her thoughts; but she could not. She always returned her thoughts to Damien and how she had failed him, she had not protected him from them. She started to think of what they would do to her son, her little boy…

The son of Death Eaters.

Bellatrix broke down; she started wailing about her failure. The aurors followed the noise and the sight they saw almost disturbed them. They were broken out of their pitying when they remembered who and what she was, what she had done.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" an auror cast. The spell caused Bellatrix to become flat as a board and she could now not move, paralysed on the ground but still feeling everything. The tears were now running down her cheeks and her eyes were almost begging for any of them to end it.

The auror Moody was the most willing to take up her silent plea when he saw that she was disarmed and immobile. When he saw her, his emotions started to boil; he couldn't help but think about what she had done to the Longbottoms, his friends. He pulled his wand and flicked it at her, the curse rolling off his lips. _"Avada Ka-"_

"**MOODY**" shouted one of the wizards, surprising Moody as well as the other aurors. "What do you think you are doing? Who appointed you her executioner?"

"Arthur, you know what she did. I thought that Frank and Alice were your friends. Do you not want to see justice done?"

"Justice will be done, Alastor. Not by us. Leave it to the Ministry"

Moody pulled his wand back and put it back into his holster. "Did we get her husband? That Rodolphus." He questioned, hoping Arthur might let him take some frustration out on the other Lestrange.

"Yes Moody. He has been detained." Arthur answered, then added "But we did find something else, a baby maybe one year old." As Bella heard that her eyes cried out in happiness, they had not killed her little Damien. He was safe.

That was her last thought as she was hit by a stunning curse knocking her out cold.

"What will you do with the baby, Arthur? That is more your department."

Arthur looked at Moody, looked at him straight in the eye and told him the truth on what he thinks will happen to the baby. "He will grow up with a family the Ministry deems correct. He will get the chance to attend Hogwarts but he may be obliviated and all memories of this place taken away or any ancestral memories that he had. All I know is when he turns eleven, his whole world will change."

"Fair enough" replied Moody. "You!" he pointed at a random auror. "Take the baby to the Ministry to see what the Minister wants done with him. We will take the Lestranges to the Ministry for their trial." With that, everyone done what was asked of them as they all headed to the ministry.

Ooooooo0ooooooO

At The Ministry

Ooooooo0ooooooO

Bellatrix stood, cadged in an iron prison, in front of the Wizengamot fearing what was to become of her. She had realised that she will most definitely be going to Azkaban and that her husband as well will be going to Azkaban but she feared for what will happen to her son. Bellatrix feared that her son would now grow up never to remember her, never remember how she would hold him when he was crying and he would never know of his true heritage. This was her fear, not the dementors or the life sentence; she only cared about her son.

Bellatrix raised her head slightly to look at the Minister for Magic and tried to hide the feelings that she was showing. She would be strong. She would survive this trial; she would survive Azkaban, for him. For her little Damien.

The Minister began his small speech about injustice and righted wrongs. He talked about the Wizard law and how everyone must uphold it. About how the capture of _'one Bellatrix Lestrange'_ would cripple the coming Death Eater resistance, due to the death of You-Know-Who.

Then the actual trial started.

"This is the trial for, Bellatrix Proserpina Lestrange-nee Black accused of torturing aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity. That is what you have been charged with, including being a high-ranking Death Eater. How do you plea?" The Minister did not expect an answer as she had already given a confession to aurors under veritaseurm. Therefore, when she gave her reply he was shocked by the question.

"Where is my son?" Bella said through sobs.

"That is not important information" the Minister bounced her question off. He turned around to the rest of the Wizengamot, "Who votes for Mrs Lestrange's innocence?" No hands went up and no votes were cast in favour of her being non-guilty. "Who votes that Mrs Lestrange is guilty of all charges and will be sent to the Wizard Prison of Azkaban for twenty five years, then on completion of the sentence, be administered the kiss." The vote this time was unanimous.

Bellatrix was going to Azkaban.

As the minister finished his summary of her sentence, Bella started laughing. Then the laughing turned to chortling but then the chortling changed into a fierce cackling. The cackling continued but between her ear-splitting cackles, she was muttering. Not one of the Wizengamot wanted to know what she was muttering but they could take a guess.

Then the noise from her stopped. Silence reigned for a few minutes as the wizards and witches all tried to repair the damage to their hearing.

…Until Bellatrix shouted what she had been muttering to herself. **"He will come. He will save me. Not now. Not yet. Time. He needs time. He will get me. Save me. Not yet. He must get power first. To frail. To small. He will save me. He will come…" **Bellatrix then exploded into a fit of giggles as she tried to think how long it would take him to save her.

The witches and wizards were all scared of what she said. "Did she mean You-Know-Who?" one whispered to another. "I think so", one replied. Various comments like those were then made all around the courtroom.

The Minister, seeing his chance to undermine Bellatrix, stated that, "The one you talk about Mrs Lestrange is dead. He was killed."

Bellatrix lost any remaining colour in her face when he said that comment. She shook her head violently from side to side. "_He could not be dead,"_ she thought. "_He had so much power, just standing in the same room as him enthralled me."_ She focused herself and asked the question she needed to know. "Where is my son?" Bella asked, almost kindly, the Minister.

The Minister was pulled back to reality by this statement. He could not outright lie to her, but he could bend the truth. "Your son, Damien Lestrange…"

"Damien **Black**." Bellatrix interrupted softly.

"Yes… right. Your son Damien_ Black_; is missing. He was lost at the Lestrange Manor and could not be found. He is presumed dead and because of this, the ministry has sealed his Gringotts accounts, which are the Lestrange and Black accounts."

"No" Bella sobbed. "No, no, no, no, **NO**. He is **NOT DEAD**". Bellatrix started screaming. She looked like she was going to start tearing out her hair, while raking her fingernails across her palms and grinding her teeth into dust. She started to shout her mutterings again. The Wizengamot only gave her a brief glance, catching only small parts. "HE WILL COME. YOU WILL PAY. YOU WILL DIE. HE WILL GET VENGENCE. HE WILL SAVE ME…" The next phrase Bellatrix uttered caused a small stir of panic. **"…SO MOTE IT BE!"** a quick bright flash around Bella sealed the vow.

Everyone in the room was now very, very scared. Bellatrix Lestrange had just made a magical vow that whomever she had bound herself to, would take revenge on them all. Although the vow also required the person to free her from Azkaban, which was impossible

The minister was now very un-nerved after his small truth bending exercise. It did not help that Bellatrix Lestrange had again burst into a fit of cackling giggles. "Aurors!" he called out, "Subdue her…NOW! Do not let her regain consciousness until she is safely in her cell, in Azkaban. Got It!"

The aurors did as told and stunned Bellatrix then carried her out towards the prisoner floo. The Minister then dismissed the Wizengamot and himself as he took a long walk to his office with one question on his mind. "_Will Damien Black be safe at his new house?_"

As the Minister for Magic mused on this question, so many more started to form._ "Will the muggles protect him well enough? What will happen when he gets his Hogwarts letter? Who will it be addressed to; Damien Black or -as he is now known- Alexander Greenwood."_ He stuck his hand into a drawer and pulled out a glass, filled with what looked to be a very well aged whiskey, and took a long sip.

Then it dawned on the Minister that it was not for another ten years until he had to worry about it. He might not even be in office. Taking another long sip he decided aloud "Let some other ponce handle it"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Well I hope that was good enough, please Read&Review. The next chapter will be up Shortly but the third chapter may be some time as i have not started it yet.

I still need a Beta if anyone is interested and please, anyone and everyone give a review, it will help motivate me to write more.

**Todays Joke:** I have decided to put a small joke at the end of every story as a little thank you for reading.

_A man walks into a bar, he says..._

_"OUCH"_


End file.
